Electrical stimulation has been suggested for use in the treatment of biological conditions of patient's, such as, obesity and GERD. The treatment typically involves placing stimulator electrodes, of an electro-medical device, at or near an anatomical site in the patient by endoscopic, surgical or radiological procedures. The operational life of such electro-medical devices is contingent upon the service life of the battery or energy source powering the device. The service life of the energy source is in turn affected by the electrical stimulation regimen and therefore a plurality of parameters governing the regimen.
Therefore, there is a need for an electro-medical device that can be programmed for desired or improved operational life benefits in relation to the electrical stimulation or therapy regimen parameters.